


The Cure for Hiccups

by MizJoely



Series: I Wish You Would Write... [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, But only a tiny bit, F/M, PWP, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, but not vamplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous on tumblr asked: I wish you would write Sherlock curing Molly's hiccups with the best method- orgasms! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure for Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> With a prompt like that, do I really have to say it? *Sigh* Fine. NSFW. Totally PWP and rude, crude and socially unacceptable. Sherlock gives Molly orgasm after orgasm in his quest to cure her hiccups. Also somehow Sherlock seems to have developed a fetish for being bitten, so there’s a teensy bit of bloodplay. Whoops!

She stared at him. “You’re (hic) kidding, right?”

He shook his head. “Nope,” he said, popping the p in a totally obnoxious manner. “It’s been scientifically tested. Not by me, of course, which means the research methods might be faulty, but if you’re up for it, I’m more than happy to help you with your little problem!”

Molly thought about it for about a tenth of a second before nodding; if Sherlock was bluffing, she was going to call that bluff right here, right now. “O(hic)kay,” she said, jumping up onto the counter she’d been leaning against. “Show me what you got, curlylocks!”

He scowled and folded his arms across his chest. “Not if you’re not going to take this seriously, Molly!”

She opened her legs in a deliberately lewd motion, although the effect was probably ruined by the fact that she was wearing a pair of her baggiest khakis. “What (hic), not wil(hic)ling to put your (hic) money where (hic) your mouth (hic) is? Shame.” She gave a mock sigh of dismay that turned to a gasp of startlement when he unfolded his arms and crowded against her. “Sh-Sherlock?”

“I am more than happy to put my money where my mouth is,” he rumbled. Keeping his eyes fixed on hers, he deliberately allowed his Belstaff to drop to the floor behind him. Molly watched, mesmerized, as his expensive designer jacket followed suit. Then he undid the buttons on his cuffs and slowly, deliberately rolled his sleeps up to his elbows. She gulped as he undid the top three buttons of his aubergine dress shirt. And when he reached forward and just as deliberately reached for the button and zip to her khakis, she couldn’t stifle a moan (only slightly interrupted by the tiniest of hiccups).

Her eyes darted toward the door; Sherlock gave her a dark, sinful smile and said, “Locked it already. Didn’t want to be interrupted by any idiots today.”

Molly just nodded, any words she might have been able to form drying up in her throat when, with another one of those wicked grins, Sherlock dropped to his knees in front of her. “Take them off, Molly,” he said in a low, seductive voice.

With another dumb nod, she squirmed out of her trousers, hesitating only a second before removing her knickers along with them. Sherlock had already taken off her ballet flats, and when he told her to undo her top and bra, she obeyed that command just as quickly as her shaking fingers could manage.

As soon as her trousers slid off her feet and onto the floor, he pounced. Pulling her bare legs over his shoulders, Sherlock leaned in and licked a slow, hot stripe from the edge of her ass all the way up her pussy with the flat of his tongue. Molly squeaked out an “OH” as she watched him, his eyes shining as they focused on hers. She could feel a hot flush sheeting over her body as he continued to lick her, slow and steady, alternating soft caresses with hard flicks until she couldn’t stop the squeals of pleasure from pouring from her throat.

“Oh, God, yes, Sherlock!” she cried, reaching down and grabbing a handful of his luscious curls in her fingers. “Please, harder, ahh, harder!”

She continued to beg and babble as he flicked his tongue over her clit, then moved it back down to her soaking wet opening. When he darted his tongue inside she nearly screamed at the filthy pleasure of it all; being tongue-fucked by Sherlock on the counter in the path lab, like something out of her wildiest, porniest dreams.

Just as she thought she couldn’t possibly enjoy herself any more, she felt Sherlock’s long, elegant fingers, wet with her juices, sliding over her ass. He pulled his mouth away just long enough to smile darkly at her and ask, “Ever thought about me fucking you in the ass, Molly?”

“Yesss” she moaned. “Ahh, you h-have no (hic) idea what sort of f-fantasies I’ve h-had about you.”

“Well then, let’s see how many of them come true today, shall we?” Then he buried his head back between her legs, slipping one juiced up digit into her ass while sucking hard on her clit. Molly threw her head back, her throat aching with the need to scream as she tipped over the edge, bucking her hips and grinding her pussy into his face while she came. He lapped greedily at her, his finger still pushing in and out of her as she moaned and squirmed, finally tugging hard at his hair and begging him to stop.

Sherlock sat back on his heels, his face wet and shiny with her juices, a smug smile on his lips as he pulled his hands away from her. Molly’s legs slipped off his shoulders and she stared down at him, wide-eyed - and hiccup free. “Oh my God, it worked!”

“Of course it did. Sherlock stood up, and Molly’s eyes tracked downward, widening in appreciation at the size of the bulge straining against his trousers. “Now, if it’s not too much trouble, Doctor Hooper, I seem to have developed a bit of a condition of my own. Do you suppose you could help me with it?” He gestured toward his groin, and Molly bit her lip, once again side-eyeing the door. Locked or not, they’d been in there an awfully long time without interruption; what if one of the other pathologists on staff needed to use the facilities?

Catching her glance, Sherlock waved dismissively. “I’ve sent a text round to your bothersome coworkers, telling them that we’re running some highly sensitive experiments in here and need to be undisturbed for the rest of the afternoon.” Eyes glittering with pure lust, he began unbuttoning his trousers. “And if you don’t mind, I’d really like to get to the second part of the experiment and see how long it takes to make you come while I’m fucking you.”

He dropped his trousers, and Molly saw that he hadn’t been wearing any pants beneath the bespoke gray slacks - and that the promising bulge those slacks had been covering was just as mouthwatering a sight as she’d hoped it would be. Sherlock gave her only a few seconds to appreciate the sight of his heavy red cock before fisting it, sliding his hand over it from the slick red head to the heavy balls hanging below and back again, his eyes never leaving hers.

With his free hand he hauled her to the edge of the counter, standing between her dangling legs. She was panting with want, reaching out eagerly to help guide him inside her. “Patience,” he counseled, although the word came as a deep growl. He leaned forward and kissed her, tugging at the elastic holding her hair away from her face. Their tongues tangled eagerly, Molly tasting herself on his lips and not even caring. Both hands had moved to his shoulders, fingernails digging in as he teased her opening with the head of his cock. When he palmed her breast she dropped her head back on her shoulders, letting out a guttural moan and bucking her hips, wordlessly begging for his cock.

“Hmm, I dunno,” he said, feigning thoughtfulness as he continued to tease her, gliding the head of his shaft up to her clit. “I think your hiccups are cured already, maybe I should let you get back to work after all.”

Molly pulled his head down and kissed him, hard, then turned his head so her lips were grazing his ear. “Hic,” she said, breathing the syllable out slowly. “Up,” she added, popping the p with a wet smack before sucking his earlobe between her teeth.

“Well, when you put it that way,” he said hoarsely, finally - finally! - pushing his full girth inside her. Molly groaned and kissed her way down his neck, sucking hard at his pulse point as she felt the delicious burn and stretch of being completely filled by his thick cock. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he pulled back slightly, snaking one arm around her waist and holding firmly to her hip with the other hand.

He snapped his hips forward and Molly gave a soft cry against the sweat-dampened skin of his throat. She worked her teeth into the fleshy part just above his collarbone, and he groaned out her name. “Fuck, Molly, that feels incredible, don’t stop.”

“I won’t if you don’t,” she mumbled, moving one hand up to tug at his hair, digging her fingernails into his shoulder with the other.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he reassured her, moving his hips in a punishing rhythm, both hands sliding down to cup her arse, squeezing and tugging until he’d tilted her to what felt like absolutely the most perfect fucking position she’d ever experienced. The spot she’d heard so much about but whose existence she’d questioned since no other partner had ever managed to find it - Sherlock seemed to home in on it without even trying, and she bit down even harder in an attempt to stop herself from screaming out his name

“Fuck, yes, yes, Jesus Molly!” he cried out as she tasted blood. Oh God, what had she done? Whatever it was, Sherlock clearly enjoyed it; when she made as if to move her head away he stopped his frantic movements in order to glare down at her. “Don’t you fucking dare!” he snarled, digging his fingers harder into her ass cheeks. “Bite me as hard as you need to, I want to feel your teeth in my throat when I come!”

That did it; with a hoarse cry Molly came, her pussy pulsing around his cock as he began moving again, increasing his already brutal pace. All she could do was hold on with teeth and fingers and legs, helpless against the rising tide of passion so clear in his face. Teeth clenched, eyes squeezed shut, he chased his completion; when Molly bit down on the opposite side of his throat he gasped and cried out her name again. She could feel his cock pulsing inside her the heated flow of his cum filling her, his pleasure nearly bringing her to a third orgasm.

As soon as they’d recovered enough to disentangle themselves, Molly fussed over the bloody bite marks she’d given him. “You can give them some tender loving care after we get back to Baker Street,” Sherlock said as he helped her down off the counter.

“Baker Street?” she echoed uncertainly. Surely this was just a one-off…?

Apparently not. “Baker Street,” he said firmly. “I still have this…” he traced a hand over her smaller opening… “to explore. I’m positive I’ll be able to bring you off that way as well. And of course, there are so many other positions to try.” He kissed her, holding her close, a softer kiss than the desperate, passionate ones they’d shared so far today. “Actually, Molly, I’m quite looking forward to a lifetime of finding ways to make you come, if you’re game.”

“Unghgh,” she said, or something along those lines. His eyes crinkled as he smirked at her. “I mean, uh, yes, that sounds lovely, something I could definitely get used to.”

“Good.” He kissed her eagerly, hands tangled in her hair and body pressed against hers.

As Molly returned the kiss just as eagerly, all she could think was that she couldn’t  _wait t_ o get the hiccups again!

 


End file.
